


Meet the Family

by ANormalGeek



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANormalGeek/pseuds/ANormalGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny story about the fact that Delia obviously know Patsy's Nonatus family but Patsy can't really know Delia's. Or?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is very compressed as I find words are sometimes better used when limited. I'll let you fill in the gaps.

Delia usually found some excuse to stay in London for Christmas but this year her parents had insisted on her coming to see them. She wouldn’t lie and say it hadn’t been nice to see her family but it still had been odd not being with Patsy for Christmas morning. They both usually worked for the holidays but there was always some moment of the day that they would spend together.   
As Delia made her way into their small flat she was a tiny bit worried that Patsy wouldn’t be in and she would have to wait even longer to see her. But soon enough a woman with red hair and a checked shirt entered her view and Delia could feel herself letting out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding.   
“Hello Pats,” Delia said simply and smiled at her girlfriend.   
“You’ve come just in time, tea’s ready.” Patience Mount smiled before enfolding Delia in a hug, squeezing her tight. “I’ve missed you.”   
Delia didn’t bother to answer that. Instead she put her hand on Patsy’s cheek and kissed her gently, showing rather than saying the obvious fact that she’d missed her to. 

When all Christmas stories was shared and the dishes clean they found themselves sitting together on the sofa, half listening to the radio while simply holding each other.   
“I think you should come with me next time.” Delia formed the words that had floated around in her mind.   
“What to the children’s ward?” Patsy asked, connecting the question to an earlier conversation.   
“No.” Delia couldn’t help but laugh. “Not that. To Wales.”   
Patsy had been leaning against Delia’s chest but now she sat up and turned to look at her face with raised eyebrows. “What?”   
“I mean it, Pats. It would be nice for my family to meet another unmarried woman over 20 who chooses to dedicate her life to work. It might make it easier for them to understand me.” Delia had chosen her words with care. “Also, it would be nice to show you where I grew up. We could walk along the beach and have tea with my cousins who I swear are actually really very nice.” Delia was never nervous with Patsy, and yet right know she could feel herself almost tremble.   
“Alright.” Patsy breathed out.   
Delia almost fell off the sofa at Patsy’s response. “Really? No every angle analysis on why it wouldn’t be a good idea?”   
“No.” Patsy smiled now. “I’ll go with you.”   
Delia looked at Patsy with astonishment before happiness took over and she threw herself at her other half, hugging her even tighter than before. “Thank you!”   
“Don’t cry Delia.” Patsy wiped away the tears. “I’ll go with you for Easter perhaps?”   
“Yes!” Delia both cried and laughed now then made herself stop. Concentrating on kissing Patsy who joyfully kissed her back, her Patsy, that after years together had agreed to be introduced to her family.


End file.
